Slot games and other games of chance have experienced significant increases in their popularity and they profitability. Much of this new interest may be credited to a wealth of improvements, including in particular the addition of bonus events and bonus rewards. Such additions exhibit additional ways for the player to win, and so increase the interest in, and excitement of, the game. Despite generally seeing no improvement in their expectation of win, all but the most experienced player are likely to find the extra excitement sufficient justification for additional play.
Such bonus potential may add new elements of interest to multi-outcome/multi-bet games like roulette, money wheel, dice sum, and simulated racing. A multi-outcome/multi-bet game is herein defined as a game which may produce multiple game outcomes and which offers the player the ability to place bets on these several outcomes. Traditionally, the player must bet on a particular outcome in order to receive any reward for that outcome. Herein we add an improvement which can allow all bets to justify a bonus reward.
The traditional game of roulette consists of a horizontally aligned wheel divided into equal sized sectors, typically referred to as canoes, each said canoe being assigned a non-unique color and a unique number. Typically, the colors available are Red, Black, and Green, and numbers range from 1 to 36, augmented by 0 and 00, although the 00 designation is not universally used. Typically, roulette when played in Europe only utilizes a 0 designation, not a 00.
A round of play commences when, after the players have placed their bets, the house dealer spins the roulette wheel, and subsequently releases a ball into the spinning wheel. The ball eventually comes to rest in one of the canoes on the wheel. The designators assigned to the canoe in which the ball came to rest determine the several outcomes of the game. Such designators consist of the number associated with the canoe, the color, and the odd-of-even attribute. Note: 0 and 00 are not considered either odd or even numbers.
Players may bet on any or all of the result characteristics, the specific number, the color, or the odd/even characteristic. Number bets may be placed on individual numbers, or predefined groups of numbers. Game bets allow betting on 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 12, or 18 numbers. The larger the group on which the bet is placed, the lower the payout associated. Thus, a bet on the number 7 may be paid at 34 to 1, but a bet on the group 1-12 may be paid at 2 to 1. Typically, players may place an unlimited number of such bets, each bet evaluated independently of other bets, and, if appropriate, paid.
Money wheel (sometimes referred to as the “Big 6”) is another popular casino multi-outcome/multi-bet game. The game consists of a vertically aligned wheel sectioned off into equal sized sectors, each said sector associated with a certain reward amount. Pegs at the edge of the wheel engage a flipper or marker that indicates which sector is the selected one. In an electronic or video game format, lights or highlighting can be used to designate the selected sector. Typically, the probability associated with a lower reward, i.e. the number of sectors associated with such a lower reward, or the programmed likelihood of its occurrence, is higher than the probability associated with a higher reward.
A play is initiated once players have placed one or more bets, by having a sector randomly selected. For a mechanical wheel, this is done by spinning the wheel and determining which sector the flipper denotes. For an electronic or video game version using lights or highlighting, the final sector is often selected by chase-light sequence whereby sectors are lit sequentially until the sequence stops and the final sector lit is designated as the sector selected.
A choice of potential bets are offered for the different outcomes whereby the player will be rewarded if he correctly predicts the reward amount associated with the wheel sector selected. For example, the player can bet that a sector featuring a $1 reward will be selected, or he can bet that the sector featuring a $5 reward, and so forth. Typically, the player is allowed make a number of simultaneous bets.
Another example of a multi-outcome/multi-bet game is a simulated racing game. Such a game uses a multiplicity of avatars engaging in a race, often depicted as horses or other animals or ships, cars, or other vehicles. The player may then bet on the relative finishing position of one or more of the avatars. For example, one electro-mechanical implementation of this game allows a player to bet on which one of 6 plastic horses will cross the finish line first in a simulated race. One video game implementation permits players to bet on which of 8 turtle characters will cross the finish line first in a simulated race. Often, such games the likelihood that a given avatar will finish first will vary by avator. The reward associated with each avatar varies accordingly.
Yet another multi-outcome/multi-bet game is a dice sum game such as Craps or Sic Bo. Certain sums are more like to occur than other sums. For example, there is only way to roll a sum of 12 with two dice (6+6), but there are six ways to roll a sum of 7 (6+1, 5+2, 4+3, 3+4, 2+5, 1+6). Such a game can be offered such that multiple simultaneous bets are possible.
Such multi-outcome/multi-bet games typically do not include a bonus reward component. As other categories of games have benefited from the popularity of such innovations, so too may these, and other, multi-outcome/multi-bet games.